Atlas
Atlas (アトラス Atorasu) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden ''and its remake, ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. He is a villager from Zofia who wants to rescue his abducted siblings. After the war, he was reunited with them and returned to his village, where he resumed life as a woodcutter. He is 20 years old. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment *Talk to him in the Mountain Village. Base Stats Growth Rates |30% |30% |20% |10% |15% |20% |0% |} Overall Atlas is a unit plagued by some serious problems. His HP and his Strength are excellent, but the rest of his starting stats are low. He has below average growths, and in particular he has both very low starting Speed and very low Speed growth. He joins in Chapter 3 as a Villager that is ready to promote, meaning that he essentially joins you as an underpowered level 1 unit. However, unlike many other characters that join you underleveled, Atlas isn't likely to turn out exceptional. Similar to Gray, he can fix his Speed by promoting to a Mercenary. Combined with his high Strength and HP, this makes him a decent unit. The main reason this is a problem is because Atlas is recruited on Celica's route, where she can already recruit 3 Mercenaries (Saber, Kamui, Jesse) and an optional 4th Sword Fighter (Deen), and Atlas will require a lot of care just to catch up in levels only to wind up likely being worse than they are. He can also promote to Soldier, but he will need to be very well protected as he will do good damage, but be at risk for being Double Attacked by most enemy units at that point in the game. If you can babysit him until he can promote to Armor, he will wind up as a strong unit against melee attackers. Of all the promotion options available to him, Atlas actually succeeds the most as an Archer, as his only competition in Celica's route is Leon. Leon is an Archer that unfortunately specializes in defensive stat growths. As Archers should not be getting attacked very often, this does not help him very much. Both Atlas and Leon have abysmal Speed, among the worst in the game. Neither of them are likely to Double Attack anything. However, Atlas on average will wind up with equal Speed and Skill and far superior Strength, making him the best Archer available to Celica. Promoting Atlas to Mage or Cavalier is not recommended. As a Mage, he is stuck with his base Fire spell for a long time, and his spell list isn't good. Celica already has access to a plethora of Mages, and all of them are superior to Atlas. While Celica has no access to any other Cavaliers, Atlas is simply too fragile and slow to effectively fill the role. Similarly to Tobin, no matter what he promotes to, he is usually a worse version of some other character you have unless he promotes to Archer, but unlike Tobin you get Atlas later in the game so you have to put in some work just to catch him up. ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Growth Rates |45% |50% |30% |25% |25% |25% |0% |} Supports * Celica Passive Supports * None Overall Quote Death Quote Recruitment Conversation inside the Mountain Village Ending Gaiden After locating his younger siblings, he returned with them to their mountain village. It’s said that he’s now returned to being a woodcutter like he used to be. Echoes: Shadows of Valentia "Atlas returned to the village where his younger brothers waited for him. There, he returned to his life as a woodcutter. He protected the village from bandits and thieves, and was thanked by the villages for it. Although he retired from the army, if the Queen calls on him in a time of emergency, no one comes running faster." Etymology In Greek mythology, Atlas was a Titan condemned to hold up the sky for eternity. Trivia *Atlas shares his name with an enemy Baron who appears in the arena in Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Gallery Atlas Complete.png|Altas' artwork from The Complete. File:Atlas.gif|Atlas' portrait in Gaiden. File:Atlas.png|Atlas' portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Atlas Village.png|Atlas' village sprite. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters